fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Horan
Horan '''is an S-Class Mage of the Dark Guild Venom's Herald and the former bodyguard of guild master Notus. Horan could arguably be the strongest mage in the guild thanks to his prowess with '''Human Subordination '''and general experience with magic though this statement is regularly contested by fellow S-Class Mage Xyla and guild master Notus. Wanted by both the main branch of the Magic Council and the Bellum branch, Horan's reputation is known far and wide by nearly all mages as being an extremely dangerous individual. Appearance To most, Horan is the spitting image of what a prince is supposed to look like: tall, handsome, well muscled and decked out in a shining suit of armor that gives him an air of His eyes however are what throw people off as they are a red, piercing color that not only offset his golden blonde hair but his golden suit of armor. When describing his eyes, people have called them devoid of emotion, sympathy, or compassion as he typically looks at people with what most describe as a look of disgust. Personality Horan is a fairly arrogant and self-centered man, being classified as a textbook narcissist by those who know of him or who have simply heard of him. Considering himself above everyone else, Horan sees those weaker than him as unworthy of his time and tends to blot them out while in contrast, mages he considers powerful receive his undivided attention When confronted by powerful mages, Horan begins to exhibit behavior comparable to that of a hoarder desiring to add another item to his collection. This attitude can be seen by the way he interact with them, wishing not to cause too much damage to them during battle so they remain in pristine condition. History Horan was born the only son of a house of politically powerful leaders of a small nation. Originally groomed to take over his politician parents role, Horan was taken to almost every meeting his parents attended to get an understanding of how politics and the country ran. When Horan's monstrous levels of magic power were discovered, his parents switched from their attempts to make him a politician to making him the best mage around, hiring the finest instructors money could afford. Unfortunately with his parents constantly telling him how great of a man he'd be from a young age, Horan began developing narcissistic personality traits that were bolstered by his magical gifts. Being given the best magical and physical training one could get, Horan became what most would consider a well-rounded and talented mage who excelled at nearly everything he set his mind too. This however led to his narcissism and sense of self-importance increasing to the point where Horan began disregarding the opinions of those around him. Discovering a tome detailing knowledge on a Lost Magic, Horan gained the powerful magic known as Human Subordination and with that his narcissism and arrogance seemed to grow. Now believing himself beyond need for aid from his parents, Horan Synopsis Magic & Abilities '''Formidable Magical Power: Horan was born with an insane amount of magic power along at his disposal, rivaling that of high class guild masters. This level of magic power is evident through the majority of his spells being of the high caliber class and his knack for firing them off in rapid succession without long breaks in between them. An even rarer ability is Horan's ability to manipulate raw eternano, to the point where he's capable of redirecting low level spells with enough concentration. Enhanced Strength: 'Not surprisingly, Horan is one of the guild's most physically powerful members, even surpassing Clay's remarkable physical prowess. Performing impressive feats such as punching a man hard enough that he crashed through several building walls and hitting someone so powerfully that the shock-wave from the blow shook a three-story building. Horan's strength is great enough that he's able to bend and break swords with nothing but his bare hands. '''Enhanced Endurance & Durability: '''Horan has an exceptional tolerance to pain, being able to remain standing long after most humans would find themselves collapsing from the trauma. A testament to this is when he survived having nearly the entire left side of his body broken yet not did he remain standing to fight back but he seemingly laughed the pain off. In terms of stamina, Horan is marked higher than most mages here as well, being capable of fighting '''Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''While he prefers to send his collected mages after his opponents, Horan isn't incapable of holding his own in close quarters combat with mages. Because of his high level of pain tolerance, Horan's fighting style is a barbaric one, showcasing a complete disregard for defense and putting emphasize on out muscling his opponents with his incredible degree of strength. '''Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Horan possesses an incredible skill with swords, capable of trading blows with most swordsmen all with the slightest of ease. Horan's savage style of hand to hand fighting translates over into his swordplay as seen by his wild and erratic swings that have been known to shatter certain weapons and armor upon repeated assaults. Despite being formally trained, Horan generally prefers to fight this way as it brings more enjoyment out of a fight for him. 'The Knight ( 騎士 (ザ・ナイト), Za Naito): This Magic allows the user to store weapons and armors in pocket dimensions and summon them during battle. This gives the user a high level of offense, defense, flexibility and variety in combat, regarding the type of the armor and/or weapon they Requip. This type of Requip also gives the user the ability to use, and gain resistance to, natural elements through the use of certain armors. After increasing mastery over this Magic, the user is able to combine different weapons and armors from different known sets. * Blood King Armor: ' Blood Armor-0.jpg|Armor of the Blood King Bloody Slash.png| The armor of a famous mage known for his affiliation with a cult that worshiped vampires, the Blood King Armor dons Horan in an armor that appears to be the color of dried blood and equips him with a blood red broadsword. The armor and sword in conjunction give Horan access to 'Blood Magic, a dangerous and generally considered forbidden magic that gives the wielder the ability to create and control blood in a manner similar to other elemental magics. By combining his use of Blood Magic with his swordplay, Horan is capable of creating more blood naturally from his opponents wounds ** Bloody Slash: '''Conjuring blood around the length of his sword, Horan releases it typically in the form of a wave by slashing the sword in the direction of his opponent. The power of this spell is strong enough to tear up the very ground beneath ones feet. By condensing the blood around his sword instead of releasing it, Horan is able to augment the power of his blade enabling him to dish out greater damage enough to cleanly slice through a human body in one swing. ** '''Blood Control: '''By inserting his own magically created blood inside of his opponents and having it mix and intermingle with their own blood, Horan is capable of manipulating the very body of said victim to his desire. Particularly powerful (or smart) mages have been able to counteract this through multiple ways. ** '''Body of Blood: '''Much like its elemental counterparts, Body of Blood allows Horan to transform his body into blood allowing physical and some magical attacks to pass through his body without harm. ** '''Bloody Savagery: '''Concentrating blood around his forearms, Horan shapes the blood into the claws of a beast. Once manifested, Horan slashes at his opponents in a vicious assault that ends with a two-handed open palmed strike powerful enough to launch the enemy back. Once back further enough, Horan launches the blood after them in the form of a large tiger that explodes on impact. ** '''Blood Storm: * Armor of the Barren Lord: ''' ** '''Earth Magic: Requip (換装, Kansō): This Magic allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where they summon the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - for example, this is where the user normally summons the armor and their equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; and the user may just choose to use it to change their clothing, capable of using it in the midst of battle. The user would often pull any items that they had collected out of nowhere and then they would just vanish without any physical means of transporting them. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): The user starts by channeling Eternano directly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the unstability, the result from the Eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to it's normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in it's solid shape, and to be controlled in it's unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all time, due to the fact that unless the Eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to it's normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. * Sword Beam (魔力剣波 (ソード・ビーム), Sōdo Bīmu lit. Magical Power Sword Wave): * Spellblade: ''' ** '''Thunderblade: ** Roaring Riptide: * Meteor Blade (メテオブレイド Meteo Bureido): * Dragon King's Thrust: * Kamaitachi (鎌鼬, Kamaitachi): Human Subordination (人間隷属魔法 Ningen Reizoku Mahō): A Lost Magic that allows the user to cast significant influence over humans, making it possible to make them subordinates for the user. In battle, it could be used to temporarily weaken the physical and magical abilities of humans around him. With this magic, Horan has managed to make a name for himself in the magic world. However, the magic does not work properly on non-humans, such as Celestial Spirits. This type of magic also has weaknesses and unfortunate side effects. If this magic is used to take control of anything else aside from a human, then it ends up permanently fusing the user with his target instead. *'Recall': With a simple clap of his hands, Horan can store away his human guild mates. He can release them later from bubbles. Horan can also use this spell to capture mages by placing his hand on them and simply saying the words "Recall". *'Huma Raise' (ヒューマライズ Hyūma Raizu): Allows Horan to take control over a human. If used on anything else like a spirit, he fuses with it instead, losing the ability to exist outside of that spirits body. He can however still use this spell on another non-human entity while currently fused into one. *'Sacrifice: '''Horan is capable of using one of the many captured mages as a living bomb by causing the magic within them to swell up beyond their capacity to contain, thus causing them to violently explode. *'Reflecting Mirror Edwin:' Horan summons Edwin to reflect any spells back on his opponents using the highly effective Reflector magic. Edwin is also capable of creating illusions for Horan and reflecting air at opponents in a wave-like manner. *'The Mad Titan Corvus: Horan summons Corvus for offensive or defensive purposes based around using Titan magic to increase the size of specific body parts in battle. *'Holy Beast Melissa: '''When summoned, Melissa either attacks with Light Magic or transforms herself into any number of beasts through her Take Over Magic. *'Wandering Swordsman Veron: *'Disastrous Titus:' *'Longshot Aris: ' Trivia * Horan's appearance is based off of the character Gilgamesh from the Fate/Stay series. * Horan's need to collect powerful mages is based on the side-effect of possessing the Intuitive Aptitude ability in the show, Heroes. Category:Dragonfire333 Category:Venom's Herald Category:Male Category:Dark Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Males Category:Human Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Sword user Category:Sword Magic User